ERCM II: The Troubles of Life (On Hold)
by hedgehog-phantom101
Summary: The long road to Shadow's recovery was harder then anyone could imagine. But now that the GUN Commander knows of Shadow's survival, he has formed a plan and Sonic is worried about what that plan might me. Not to mention that Eggman is back to his normal schemes, that's not helping either. What is the Commanders' plan, and does it involve Eggman? (M; viewer discretion advised)
1. Previously

Hello! And welcome to ERCM II: The Troubles of life! There are just a few things I need to address for this story: This is a direct continuation of ERCM (the Enhanced Research Center of Mobius.) **If you haven't read ERCM**, **I would highly recommend reading that first**, otherwise these chapters may not make much sense. I'm so glad you've decided to stick with me, each chapter will at least be 1K! Now, here are some things…

Important characters and details:

**Shadow: **The ultimate life form.Shadow was kidnapped and is recovering with a busted knee from a horrific sex trafficking plot. Even though he still suffers from PTSD and panic attacks, he has been slowly recovering. His legal guardians are both Sonic and Malcom by joint custody. Based upon the last chapters, he was attacked and almost kidnapped by Able. He managed to fight her off by stabbing her. After a major panic attack, he was taken back to the research center for monitoring. He will return in two to three days within the story line.

**Sonic: **Sonic is the Mobius' greatest hero and Shadow's main legal guardian; he cares for Shadow around the clock in his time of need, and he has become protective over him. Based upon the last chapters, after sending Shadow away with Malcom, Sonic has proceeded to investigate Able. It seems like the GUN Commander is up to something. Even though he's a hero, Sonic has a bit of a temper. And based upon the last chapters, the current kidnaping attempt of Shadow has left Sonic's temper in a bad spot. He wants to keep Able at the house so he can lure in GUN to get answers.

**Malcom (OC):** Malcom is the CEO and head doctor/ psychiatrist at the research center. He has taken it upon himself to become Shadow's full-time doctor and secondary legal guardian. Malcom is the best in his field, and has worked with many patients like Shadow before, however, Shadow is a special case. He has informed Sonic, who has followed his orders, to not tell anyone that Shadow has been found to avoid any additional stress to Shadow's health. Based upon the last chapters, he is currently monitoring Shadow for two to three days to make sure the recent kidnapping attempt didn't scare him too badly.

**Able (OC): **A timid and nervous GUN scientist. She was sent personally by the GUN Commander to bring Shadow back to work. Based upon the last chapters, her plan was foiled when Shadow fought her off. She is just as in the dark as everyone else is about what the Commanders plans are, and is currently healing from a stab wound to the stomach. No one trusts her, she isn't sure if she can even trust herself.

**GUN Commander, Tower:** The Commander and chief of all GUN forces. Based upon the last chapters, he has discovered that Shadow is alive, and he wants Shadow to come back into work…but why? He forces Able to retrieve him and has not yet heard back from her, his current motives are unknown.

**Amy:** One of Sonic's good friends. She helps Sonic, Tails, and Shadow around in the house. She often tends to Shadow's gardens and is more willing to make a decision if Sonic is around. Based upon the last chapters, she is left shaken about what had happened. She's angry and upset, she is unsure and worried about Shadow as well.

**Tails:** Sonic's kid brother and inventor. He often makes and manages the security, computers, and other high-tech items at the house. He has even built Shadow a private computer room of he feels like working. Based upon the last chapters, Tails is very disappointed in Able's actions, he doesn't know how to feel about Able personally, as she is in the dark as much as they are.

**Knuckles:** Guardian to the master emerald. He is known for his short temper and urge to get things done quickly, although he has had a disagreement with Shadow, he is still determined to help. He pops in occasionally to see how everyone is doing. He wasn't around the time of the attempted kidnapping.

**Eggman:** Mad scientist and inventor. After hearing of Shadow's disappearance, he briefly helped in the search for him as he technically considers Shadow 'family'. But once he realized that Sonic gave up on him in an effort to find Shadow, he has been quiet. Based upon the last chapters he had planned a small attack on the city, but only to be beat by Sonic and his friends. His current motives are unknown.

_Warnings:_

This is **M (18+) for a reason**! _Viewer digression is advised_! If you are uncomfortable with **blood, swearing, possible character death, or dark themes**, leave now. It isn't my intention to hurt anyone's feelings, but if you are unhappy with the story, I advise you to read something else. Also _**I. DO. NOT. ROLEPLAY. **_Too many bad experiences. This story is heavy phycological.

Now that the information and summery is out of the way, enjoy **ERCM II: The troubles of life!**


	2. Dawn of a new day

_There was no word back. Had something happened to her? He wasn't sure, he tired and tried to call Able on the communication watch but nothing was coming though. What's even worse is that she may have blown her cover, as he was noticing that Sonic and his friends were drawing farther and farther away from him. He knew Shadow was alive, but what was the harm in that? All he really wanted was Shadow to come back into work. Tests needed to be done, paperwork needed to be filled, and missions to be won. But where was he? Relaxing at his house._

The Commander frowned deeply at the thought. He needed Shadow to come back in and picked up where they had left off. He is the only one who can help them with those missing ARK files… why? Because he had the only real access to them. Unknowingly to Sonic, Shadow had promised to help the Commander, at the peak of his own interest. They were so close now… so, so very close. However, despite their progress… he somewhat regretted letting Shadow assist them. The ebony hedgehog was catching on to what he really wanted, and he didn't like it. But he pressed on, forcing Shadow to work with those scientists. But then again… they found out a lot about Shadow that way… what he could or couldn't handle was one of those things. If only if the hero knew what Shadow was truly capable of, then he would truly appreciate what G.U.N. was doing. But nonetheless, once they had their information, they would reassign Shadow, and he would move on as usual. No harm done. Right?The Commander growled once more. He wasn't in the mood for games anymore. He would have to send another to go get him… but who?

Dinner was quiet, as it had been the past several nights ever since Shadow returned home from the Research Center. Shadow hadn't even spoken a word since the attack either... Sonic glanced over to the hedgehog within the wheelchair beside him. He was hardly touching his food… again. Amy noticed this, her voice breaking the silence "awe come on, my cooking isn't_ that_ bad~" she teased "It's so good, it'll help you feel better!" She paused, waiting for Shadow to speak up… but he didn't. Her ears folded back, making Sonic sigh. It wasn't fair. Only he knew the truth behind Shadow's current mood. The very idea made the hero's blood run cold… Shadow was blaming himself for what had happened. He was completely convinced that he was the main problem and that he was endangering everyone. What's even worse is that Shadow tried to hurt himself again while he was at the center, which has made everyone more on edge… Despite Malcom's worry, he let Shadow go home after two full weeks, mostly due to Sonic's pleas. But this came with precautions. Shadow wasn't to be left alone, he had to make some more medications to control his constant anxiety attacks, and he needed to be taken back every Monday to have therapy done at the center as well. Sonic sighed once more, standing up from the table. He walked over and grabbed the back handles to Shadow's wheelchair "I can see your not hungry, its ok. We'll eat later. Wanna watch some Tv?" He slowly wheeled Shadow away into the living room, before he can turn on the Tv, the ebony hedgehog grabbed Sonic's arm unexpectantly. Sonic nearly jumped at the motion "what is it?" he questioned. Shadow slowly looked up at him, his tired eyes showing his emotions. Sonic nodded "your tried, aren't you? Here, I'll take you to bed" Sonic wheeled Shadow over to the stairs and turned on the lights upstairs by using a nearby switch, he then scooped Shadow up in his arms "alright, we can do this, just relax for me" The hero slowly carried the ebony hedgehog upstairs and into his bed room. Upon opening the door with his elbow, the smell of peaches hit his nose. Hopefully the smells would help him sleep… He then walked over and then put him down on the bed. Sonic then watched as the ebony hedgehog scooted over and got himself into bed, something that he was still comfortable doing thankfully. Once he did, he looked at Sonic for a moment… his tired eyes blinking a couple of times… then, he finally spoke. "... c-can I as you… a-a…. question…?" His voice was more of a whisper. Sonic nodded, happy the he was willing to talk to him "yeah!" he said sitting on the edge of the bed close to him "what's on your mind?" Shadow swallowed hard… he looked nervous. Sonic held his trembling hands still "it's ok. Talk to me." Shadow paused, calming himself. He spoke as Sonic let go "am… I a bad person…?" Sonic was dumbfounded "no… _no, you're not_" Shadow shifted nervously "are… you sure…? I mean… I did something terrible…" Sonic blinked. Had this incident really done this much to his self-confidence? The hero nodded "yes, I'm sure." Shadow paused… Sonic spoke "y'know… I shouldn't ponder on it so much. You… were justified in that." he said offering a kind smile. "Don't worry" Shadow was quiet. He turned away from him; not saying another word.


	3. Anger

She was kept in the storm cellar. A small underground room that could technically count as a basement... There is where the food storage, any random documents, or other miscellaneous items where kept. But don't get it wrong; she had no access to these things whatsoever. She was currently tied to a chair, bound by a rope around her ankles, wrists, legs, arms, and torso. She was also gagged; to prevent her from calling for help. It was torture being down here; Her body now sore from how tightly she had been bound. She tried to struggle at first but... that proved to be a mistake. She sighed, the cold darkness making her skin crawl… she couldn't even see a thing due to how dark it was. They had hidden her away; like some deep, dirty secret. But then again... She had screwed up... Bad. And to make things worse, Sonic was the one calling all the shots. She never knew the hero could be so... cold and angry. She had remembered what the alleged hero had said before "no one knows your down here, other than Amy, Tails, Knuckles and I. We have no plans on telling Shadow about you; as it will stress him out. You will stay here until we release you, or until the Commander comes and gets you himself." she bit the cotton rag in her mouth at the memory... Sure, they would feed and let her use the restroom, and even let her walk outside for a tiny bit... But it was only when Shadow was asleep. She knew this because Sonic would constantly ask about him when they would let her out. He had even told her at one point that he had some connection that turned off the cameras G.U.N. had over the house too... so… She was truly trapped here, and Sonic, obviously, was being a bit slow in forgiving her. She needed to get out of here… she had to. She didn't care about Shadow, the Commander, or even G.U.N… she just wanted to leave. Maybe… maybe the fox child would let her out? Sympathize with her...? She suddenly jumped as the cellar door creaked open. She trembled. Her fear of the 'hero' had almost completely paralyzed her… Footsteps were heard, then a blinding light came on. She looked over; it was Amy, the pink hedgehog. She wasn't as mad as Sonic was but… she certainly wasn't happy. She too apparently had been taking care of Shadow. She stomped over, anger still plastered on her face, she ripped out the gag "Time to get up for the day. Make it count, it doesn't seem like Shadow will be taking any more naps today after this." She didn't need to be told twice. Sometimes she would have to hold it all in if she had to use the bathroom, as sometimes Shadow didn't nap at all during the day. She sighed as Amy untied her. As soon as she was untied, she got up and stretched. Amy nudged her to the door "no tricks" she said as she angrily with a hint of confidence "_I'm watching you_." she held her hammer in one hand, today wasn't a day to mess around.

Sonic glared at the woman though the upstairs window. He found himself angry every time she enjoyed being outside. How dare she smile and be happy when she has caused so much pain! It took every blood vessel he had to keep himself from beating her the same way he beat those men who had started all of this. It was hard to hide his anger from Shadow; as every time the ebony hedgehog noticed, he believed the anger was directed at him… which made him even angrier. None of this was fair, not one bit of it. While she is soaking in the sunshine, Shadow was deeply depressed and filled with constent anxiety. Not only was it hard for Shadow to get out of bed; but it was also hard for him to eat, sleep, or to even talk. To make things even worse, Shadow had almost completely lost interest in walking anymore. It was so bad they basically had to force him out of his wheelchair and make him practice walking. It was just so… sad... Shadow definitely wasn't the strong hedgehog he used to be, but that at one point that was fine. But now, every time he looked into those sad and tired red eyes he just wanted to scream. Suddenly, the creaking of a bedroom door made him freeze, he listened closely… there where faint sounds of moving wheelchair. Sonic quickly knocked on the window, signaling Amy to put Able back. The hero quickly walked back and caught Shadow in the middle of the hallway "hey bud!" He winced at his own words; it was a little more monotone then he had intended. The ebony hedgehog was silent at this. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, making the hero clear his throat "so…um… wanna try walking again?" Shadow shook his head slowly "or… how about eating? The last time you ate was… 2… yeah, two days ago…" Shadow shook his head yet again. Sonic sighed "come on bud, you need to get something into you… want some mint tea?" Shadow shook his head once more, this made Sonic clench his teeth; Shadow would never turn down a hot drink if he needed it. Another regression he could add to his already long list. He calmed himself, hopefully Shadow was just being stubborn. Sonic then quickly picked him up, the ebony hedgehog growling "p-put…me down…" So, it was a stubborn day; if he hasn't sad, then the hedgehog was stubborn. Sonic shook his head "sorry, but your going downstairs" As Sonic walked to the stairs, Shadow gripped the hero's shoulders tightly in defiance "I d-don't… want to…" Sonic sighed as he started down the stairs "sometimes we have to do things we don't like… don't worry you'll be fine" Shadow then started to twist and writhe within his iron grip. He started to do this when people picked him up now. If Shadow were a child, one would think it was a tantrum; but this was much worse then any tantrum. He would grip and pull on their arms, shoulders and even quills if the person had any. Then, he would twist to one side only to violently shift to the other side in an effort to make them drop him. If he had the strength, he would then try to kick their jaws in the same effort to drop him as well, to which the hero had unfortunately had gotten used to. And there was no exception to these efforts when he carried him down the stairs this time either. Once they got to the main floor, Sonic went over and placed the ebony hedgehog in a special chair. He then held Shadow still as he reached behind it pulled out the seatbelt-like strap. The straps went over the hedgehog's lap and chest, keeping him from getting or falling out of the chair. Shadow struggled as the straps snugly kept him in place, the lock being on the backside of the chair. Shadow growled at the hero, they had to start using the chair so he couldn't try to fight them when they had to feed him or work his legs. Sonic sighed "just calm down, let me get your wheelchair then we can get you something to eat." Shadow's growling and weak protests continued as the hero went back upstairs to retrieve the wheelchair… this was going to be a long week.


	4. Something to do

He was tired of being treated this way. Over and over again. He felt as if he were a mere child, unable to care for themselves without their parents looming over them. But he was no child. He was an adult. And adult who had been taken completely advantaged of_... It hurt to say that…_. That he was taken and had been sold off to the highest bidders. What hurt even more is that he no longer found joy in the things he once loved. And all of that as because of them. _The humans_, of course. Sure, there _were_ Mobians involved, and he hated them _too_. But as much as he did the humans….. _What had they done to him so far_….? They brought him into existence, which wasn't bad. But at what cost? _A weapon? A cure? __**An ace in the hole?**_ …. They took away the people he loved. Maria and Gerald. They imprisoned him for a crime, what for what crime? _For just existing?_ What was the point of it all? So he could just be used over and over again by humans? No. I knew Maria wanted more then that. But looking at himself now… he was a disappointment. A hallow shell of who he once was.

He growled. Something he had grown accustomed to doing. He wheeled himself around the house… he needed something to do. And he wasn't about to ask for help either. Truth be told, we had grown to practice walking at night, much to Amy's surprise. He wanted to gain some independence, and that independence is something he forced Amy not to tell. He hadn't threatened her, no, but he was very stern with her. The last thing he wanted was Sonic forcing him to 'play by the rules.'… He gripped his wheels at the name. Sonic had grown to be so bitter. But then again, so had he himself. He was angry. So very angry. But then again that's what he got for trusting others… No, he hadn't forgotten how the others threw him aside when he needed help. No, he hadn't forgotten that they gave up looking for him. Seeing them trying to help him now… felt intoxicating… in a bad way. What's even worse with them was the fact that they were also keeping secrets from him. They still hadn't told him what happened with that one G.U.N. scientist he once talked to at work. He had pried at Sonic, only to have the blue one avoid the question by asking one of his own. He growled, no doubt she just got a slap on the wrist… He wheeled around the kitchen, thankfully Sonic and Tails were out shopping. These days were always better days. Ever since Amy found out about his nightly practices, she left him alone. Sure, she would check on him, but she wouldn't loom over him. It seemed that she was starting to understand that he wanted to be left alone to his own will. Unknowing to Sonic, he could now stand and walk short distances, which felt like heaven…. His own little heaven. One day, he'll just get up, and shock the blue one. The irony of it all would be a bitch… he could just imagine the look on his face... it made him smile.

Suddenly, a thump caught his attention. It wasn't loud, but it certainly wasn't quiet either. He looked around, had he bumped something? He had a tendency to do that when he was deep in thought. But he had come to find that he hadn't. He rose a brow, wheeling himself out of the kitchen. As soon as he did, he heard it again. But the sound came from behind the door leading to the basement… he stirred within his wheelchair. Was it the heater? No, it was never that loud when it turned on… Was it another intruder? No, the new alarm systems would've gone off by now. The thumps made him think. When was the last time we went onto the basement? Not once had he even noticed or opened the door since the incident and house changes. Which was odd because it was just short of Sonic's room downstairs. He tried to think… all that he remembered being down there was old documents, food storage for storms and the typical heater. But then again, there had been major changes to the house since the others moved in with him… maybe Tails has a machine working down there? A sudden and uncomfortable memory popped up in his mind. He had read before that heaters could catch fire if they were overheated… but then again, it wasn't cold enough for a heater yet. He reached for the door knob, but hesitated. What if he saw something he didn't like? Why did he have a bad feeling? Why was he anxious to open _his own_ basement door..? He thought about it… maybe just a glance? Make sure everything is on order…? He twisted the knob, opening the door. A cold draft made him shiver, and it didn't help that it was dark down there. It reminded him of that room he was kept in all those months… it was unsettling to him. He reached over to the light switch, turning on the light. His heart sank. Another set of long stairs… he hadn't realized how many stairs were in this house, and they were steep ones at that too. He could only see a little bit of the floor; his main view was the ceiling below. He leaned forward in his wheelchair, careful to not fall forwards. He hoped it would help him see better… but it really didn't. He suddenly jumped, voices… Sonic and Tails were back already? He quickly closed the basement door and wheeled himself into the living room, watching the two walk in. They gave their usual 'hello' and started to unpack and put things away. As they did this, he tapped his leg. Should he bring it up? Should he ask them about it…? Sonic paused, staring at him "you ok?" he asked. He looked at Sonic "yes." Sonic rose a brow, but shrugged it off. Shadow smiled internally at it… he had just found himself something to do.

**authors note: I apologize for being away so long. I had a surgery**


End file.
